


À Marat

by Goldfield



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Historical References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfield/pseuds/Goldfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1793. Em meio ao auge da Revolução Francesa, o jovem Arno recebe a missão de eliminar um alvo cujo extremismo político favorece os Templários. Mas, em meio a tal tarefa, acabará se deparando com escolhas penosas e dúvidas sobre o bem e o mal. Fanfic inspirada no jogo Assassins Creed Unity, ainda a ser lançado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À Marat

**À Marat**

Emergiu a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

Havia momentos, cada vez mais frequentes, em que seu flagelo se tornava tão insuportável que ele seria capaz de abrir mão de tudo que conseguira, de quem se tornara, apenas para que aquilo passasse.

_A questão é... será que eu realmente me tornei alguém tão admirável?_

A terrível doença agora o perseguia há anos. No início manchas vermelhas estranhas com que se deparara pelo corpo numa reles manhã, depois a coceira... tão forte, tão intensa, que se tornava cruel ardência – julgando gerar penúria similar aos mantos embebidos em veneno usados por assassinos na Antiguidade, talvez pior. A vermelhidão desde então se alastrara por seu tronco e membros, gerando terríveis pústulas, feridas que explodiam em água... e coçá-las só aumentava a dor, esfrangalhava sua pele.

A mistura medicinal se mostrara razoável alento. A água repleta de sais minerais conseguia aliviar o comichão pela pele – contanto que permanecesse mergulhado nela. Chegara ao ponto de que passar seus dias fora da banheira era impossível, e assim não saía de casa – realizando seu trabalho para o jornal e a Convenção dali mesmo, lendo e escrevendo com o apoio de um caixote de madeira contendo tinta e papel ao lado da banheira. A cabeça encontrava-se envolvida por um pano embebido em vinagre, um dos anestésicos mais antigos conhecidos pelo homem – pedido por Cristo durante o martírio na cruz. Não fosse o conhecimento médico obtido mais cedo em sua vida, antes de dedicar-se integralmente à causa da Revolução, sua miséria seria maior. Quando jovem, jamais pensara que ele próprio acabaria se tornando seu maior paciente...

Fitou o tom verde azulado do líquido em que estava inserido, tornado claro pela luz da manhã a entrar pela janela do aposento; a um observador leigo parecendo algo turvo, lodoso – ignorando ser aquela água na verdade sua salvação. Ficar ali praticamente inerte aparentava ser o castigo por sua prepotência, a punição por ter contribuído para ascender novos deuses naquela França que destruíra as imagens de seus prévios olimpianos: Luís XVI decapitado, após sua frustrada tentativa de fuga para a Áustria; os girondinos perseguidos e tendo de se esconder pelo país, diminuindo sua ameaça perante o novo governo montanhês. E a lâmina da guilhotina, pena de morte comum a todas as classes sociais tão defendida por aquele homem na banheira em seu jornal, seguia aniquilando os "inimigos do povo" sempre banhada em sangue fresco.

Foi quando as trevas do cômodo, na extremidade oposta da banheira, se mexeram – e, numa conclusão súbita, o indivíduo nela mergulhado concluiu que a moléstia na pele não era sua verdadeira punição. Ela seria aplicada agora, trazida por um vulto que mais parecia um carrasco enviado do Inferno que muitos iluministas julgavam mera superstição.

Apesar de tudo, o homem na banheira não temeu. Manteve a cabeça erguida e fitou atentamente as sombras, das quais logo brotaram um homem coberto por uma capa marrom, encimada por um capuz que imergia seu rosto em breu, deixando apenas a área do nariz e boca levemente distinguíveis. O maior incômodo do anfitrião foi não conseguir examinar os olhos daquele homem. Se ele viera mesmo ali para fazer o que pensava ter vindo fazer, queria ao menos poder encará-lo antes do último suspiro, analisar o brilho em suas pupilas para tentar delinear o que o algoz sentiria ao dar cabo de sua tarefa.

_Satisfação, provavelmente. Dever cumprido. É o que qualquer ente mortal sentiria ao dar cabo de um monstro, correto?_

\- Jean-Paul Marat... – o chamado veio num tom calmo e compenetrado, quase um sibilo; se um dia Marat fora um médico frio e racional em seu ofício, aquele doutor também possuía tais características ao efetuar o que lhe competia.

O anfitrião poderia ter gritado pela esposa Simonne, enfrentado a ardência da doença ao se erguer da banheira e saltar sobre o invasor numa luta de vida ou morte... porém somente aguardou. Era o término de um ciclo, uma luz ao fim de seu caminho para a qual, de uma maneira ou de outra, sempre soubera se dirigir. Só não pensara que tal luz chegasse numa metáfora de trevas. Ironicamente, uma alusão às "trevas" do absolutismo e religião que tanto os revolucionários combatiam.

_Seus olhos... Ao menos deixe-me ver seus olhos..._

O algoz aproximou-se, detendo-se diante do caixote ao lado da banheira. Mais de perto, Marat pôde observar as correntes de metal atando as duas pontas da capa sobre o peito do indivíduo; além de outro detalhe também metálico num de seus pulsos, algo como um bracelete. Não era de ferro, o brilho era estranho – e, mesmo com seu conhecimento de química, não pôde identificar o material. A certeza que teve foi de o dispositivo ser mais do que aparentava, algum tipo de engenho...

\- Veio clamar minha vida, _monsieur_? – a voz de Marat saiu firme e preparada, deixando-o satisfeito por ao menos confirmar que lhe restava coragem.

\- Venho pela vida daquele que se intitula "amigo do povo" – o tom do assassino era cortante, gélido como os Alpes.

\- Talvez você seja o verdadeiro "amigo do povo" por dar cabo de minha existência, levando em conta o que me tornei...

Os punhos do invasor se fecharam, e Marat testemunhou o que ele disse em seguida dar vazão à sua raiva:

\- Sabe que os jacobinos não mais lutam pelo povo, _monsieur_. Tem ciência de que eles se dizem pelos menos favorecidos, mas neste Terror que orquestraram, servem àqueles que pensam apenas em seu próprio bem, almejando poder de acordo com sua visão distorcida de mundo. Os Templários.

Marat deu um demorado suspiro, revirando os olhos:

\- Quando era mais jovem, eu achava que os Templários não passavam de uma ordem de cavalaria das Cruzadas que havia terminado quando Jacques de Molay foi queimado nesta mesma cidade... Mas eles me encontraram, e ergueram a cortina. Não tive muita escolha. Eles me arrastaram para seu plano.

\- Você _teve_ uma escolha, todos nós temos – o assassino interrompeu abruptamente. – Esta Revolução está perdendo seu sentido original e se transformando num meio para os Templários criarem uma nova ordem que lhes dará ainda mais poder. Eles dominam governos, colocam pessoas de influência a seu serviço. Traiu o povo ao se unir a eles, Marat.

Fazendo breve pausa, o assassino a seguir completou:

\- O fruto. Você o ingeriu, não?

Os pelos de Marat se eriçaram, fazendo a ardência voltar momentaneamente mesmo dentro da banheira. Seu pecado, o ato proibido, retornando para persegui-lo. Não bastava a doença... agora era mutilado com a verdade.

\- O Fruto do Éden capaz de dar ao seu portador a habilidade de saber quando os homens mentem ou não – o algoz prosseguiu, mesmo sem o anfitrião responder. – Usou-o para detectar os conspiradores dentro da Convenção, todos que estivessem contra os montanheses. Identificou os traidores à causa, acusando-os publicamente em seu jornal. E para que não houvesse o risco de perder seu trunfo... fundiu-o ao próprio corpo. Diga-me: foi iniciativa sua, ou eles o forçaram?

Marat permaneceu em silêncio por um instante, agitando uma das mãos junto à borda da banheira e chapinhando água, antes de replicar:

\- Foi por vontade própria.

E, como retribuição, seu corpo fora acometido daquela terrível ardência, a pele coberta por manchas que se convertiam em feridas como uma marca de sua falta, uma mancha visível a todos de que se envolvera com forças além da compreensão humana. Bufou. Não conseguiria aguentar mais um minuto sequer daquela tortura física e mental:

\- Mate-me, ande logo. Dê-me uma morte limpa, dentro desta banheira, antes que meu corpo rebente em sangue e pus por esta moléstia que me consome. O fruto será perdido comigo, ninguém mais poderá usar seu poder para o mal.

O capuz do invasor moveu-se levemente, deixando incerto se assentira ou não com um movimento da cabeça – mas seus olhos continuaram invisíveis. Num repentino raspar metálico, uma afiada lâmina em forma de ponta projetou-se de seu bracelete, Marat detendo-o antes que pudesse erguê-la:

\- Espere... há uma última coisa. Qual é seu nome?

\- Arno – o assassino revelou sem hesitar.

Fazendo uma pausa num suspiro, Marat manteve os olhos erguidos para o algoz enquanto explicava:

\- Bem... Arno. Nesta mesma semana, um militar corso lutando no sul do país publicou um panfleto a favor da República chamado "A Ceia em Beaucaire", que caiu nas graças do irmão mais novo de Robespierre. Vê esta nota? – ao assim perguntar, o enfermo apontou para um bilhete disposto sobre o caixote de madeira, entre outros papéis e uma pena. – É uma recomendação à Convenção sobre o autor do panfleto, um capitão de artilharia chamado Napoleão Bonaparte. Ele é o próximo passo no plano dos Templários. Eles querem criar um novo rei, mas de um novo tipo. Um rei que os beneficie, deixe o caminho livre para a Ordem dominar toda a Europa. Não demorará muito para que eles deleguem alguém, provavelmente esse Napoleão, para uma expedição ao Egito. Será dado um objetivo militar qualquer, como minar os inimigos da Revolução... mas eles têm outro propósito. Há um Fruto do Éden perdido naquelas terras, Arno. Eles vão escavá-lo, e usá-lo para subjugar a Europa.

O assassino não demonstrou reação diante do que Marat relevou. Apenas permaneceu estático, como uma estátua clássica sujeita às idas e vindas da História, incapaz de interferir no destino dos homens. Mas não... a impressão era enganosa. Ele certamente interviria, Marat agora _queria_ que ele interviesse.

O anfitrião não teve muito mais tempo para refletir. Num gesto brusco, o assassino curvou-se sobre ele na banheira, a lâmina em seu pulso indo de encontro ao seu peito... perfurando-o pouco abaixo de um dos ombros. Sangue passou a jorrar aos borbotões, respingando sobre o rosto de Marat – agora contorcido pela dor – e tingindo de rubro a água da banheira a ponto de em poucos instantes ela aparentar ter sido sempre apenas sangue. Uma das mãos do enfermo, fraquejando, tentou num vão esforço estancar a artéria rompida; enquanto o sofrimento, sem mais poder ser diminuído pelos sais de banho ou o vinagre à cabeça, aos poucos se atenuava, abandonando o débil corpo junto com a vida.

\- Que possa encontrar na morte a tranquilidade que lhe faltou em vida... – a voz do assassino tornara-se suave, um sussurro quase paternal. – _Repose en paix, mon ami._

Quando Marat deu conta, a lâmina já estava fora de sua carne, sendo retraída de novo ao interior do bracelete como se jamais houvesse nele existido – uma ilusão capaz de matar. O corpo do moribundo relaxou, os braços molengas escorregando sobre as bordas da banheira e a cabeça se reclinando numa pose quase solene, sangue ainda vertendo aos montes pelo ferimento logo abaixo.

Os dedos de uma das mãos, num reflexo gerado pelo choque do ataque, haviam apanhado do caixote a nota sobre Bonaparte endereçada à Convenção, Arno tomando-a para si num gesto suave. Guardou-a no interior de sua capa, lançando um derradeiro olhar para o corpo de Marat, que emitia os últimos espasmos. No fim, concluía que o político estava há muito infeliz com suas escolhas e desejava inconscientemente a própria morte. Ali, imóvel naquela banheira dia após dia, ele apenas aguardava, sem ímpeto algum de resistência.

O assassino lhe prestara ajuda, não castigo.

Súbito, a porta do aposento se abriu. Arno voltou a face para o som, e mesmo com a aparente urgência que a situação exigia nem sequer ameaçou algum movimento apressado.

A jovem tinha cabelos castanhos, encimados por um chapéu de renda branca e laço vermelho. Usava um vestido azul escuro com detalhes alvos, e os últimos passos de seus tamancos antes de chegar à porta ainda reverberavam pelo assoalho da casa. Estacou assim que notou a figura de Arno junto ao corpo ensanguentado na banheira, os olhos claros alternando-se entre os dois num aparente pânico que, no fundo, possuía sincero matiz de triunfo.

A moça aproximou-se mais alguns passos; e, no nervosismo, algo se desprendeu do espartilho sob o vestido e despencou num baque duro contra o chão. Uma faca de cozinha, lâmina menos afiada que a existente no pulso de Arno, porém não menos mortal.

Tanto a mulher quanto o assassino permaneceram fitando o utensílio aos seus pés por alguns instantes, antes do segundo erguer a cabeça e afirmar:

\- Está feito, Charlotte. Eu sei que aqui veio para matar este homem, mas ele merecia alguém que entendesse seu martírio para cumprir a sentença.

Charlotte ficou imóvel, olhando fixamente para Arno – encarando-o. Ao contrário de Marat, ela conseguia divisar os olhos do assassino mesmo sem poder vê-los sob o capuz; seria capaz de identificar seu brilho e o que transmitiam até na mais completa escuridão.

A seguir, num impulso insano, a jovem inclinou-se para frente, apanhou de novo a faca e praticamente saltou para junto da banheira – inserindo a lâmina na ferida já aberta por Arno, a faca ficando cravada no peito do cadáver quando reergueu a mão.

\- O que está fazendo? – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, o tom de Arno denotou desespero.

\- Cobrindo seus passos, protegendo a Ordem dos Assassinos – Charlotte replicou bem lúcida, conservando-se de pé junto à banheira numa pose que deixava claro estar preparada para quaisquer consequências. – Fuja, Arno, fuja!

O assassino visivelmente estremeceu... antes de projetar-se adiante, enlaçar a moça pela cintura com um dos braços e dar-lhe longo beijo nos lábios. Um beijo regado a morte, penúria, a angústia de se lutar contra gigantes muitas vezes invisíveis... Mas sincero. Uma última demonstração de paixão entre pessoas que, para seu próprio bem, deveriam ser proibidas de amar.

Um grito feminino proveio de outro cômodo da casa. A esposa de Marat. Murmúrios desencontrados vinham das ruas, possivelmente guardas. O tempo estava acabando.

Charlotte soltou-se do abraço de Arno e empurrou-o gentilmente com uma das mãos, rumo à janela. Lágrimas inundavam seus olhos, porém ela não estava disposta a recuar. Reassumiu a postura altiva junto à banheira, fazendo uma última súplica:

\- Vá!

O assassino deu-lhe as costas e desapareceu. Segundos mais tarde, Arno, depois de pendurar-se pelo batente da janela e saliências da parede externa rumo ao telhado, ouviu a porta do cômodo ser aberta novamente num estrondo quando pisava as telhas. Gritos se seguiram. E, bem abaixo de seus pés, uma tragédia se desenrolava.

Ele acelerou, lutando para não olhar para trás, fazer aqueles homens e a esposa do morto em pedaços um a um. Saltou para o telhado vizinho, logo depois se lançando de novo ao ar para agarrar um mastro preso a um muro e pousar num terraço. Correu, correu para nunca mais voltar àquela cena, fugindo do próprio arrependimento...

Quando deu conta, já a muitos quarteirões de distância da casa, sentiu lágrimas umedecerem seus cílios.

Parou. Diante de si, a grandeza da fachada da Notre Dame. Os sinos da catedral repicaram, fazendo-o erguer os olhos e admirar sua grandeza. Ao mesmo tempo em que chamavam os fieis para a missa, anunciavam sem saber a morte de um dos principais defensores dos jacobinos.

Em meio aos vários badalos, Arno pôs-se a refletir...

Escolhas, escolhas. Tudo eram escolhas. Marat optara por unir-se aos Templários quando poderia recusar. Charlotte quisera se sacrificar pela Ordem, e ele próprio, ao invés de se entregar ao princípio de amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Escolhas. E, todo dia e toda noite, Arno também tinha que fazer as suas, olhando através da névoa que a grande maioria dos homens não sabia sequer existir...

Remoendo tais coisas, o lema dele e de seus irmãos ecoou penoso, mais uma vez, em seu coração...

_Nada é verdade, tudo é permitido._

**Nota Histórica:**

Jean-Paul Marat, nascido em 1743, foi um médico, cientista e político da Revolução Francesa. Apoiador dos jacobinos, o grupo mais radical do período (que subiu ao poder em 1793 e implantou o regime conhecido como "Terror"), Marat difundia seus ideais através do jornal _L'Ami du peuple_ ("O Amigo do Povo"), usando-o inclusive para fazer acusações a políticos que acreditava estarem contra os jacobinos e, consequentemente, a Revolução. Mais tarde foi eleito para a Convenção Nacional (que governava a França depois do rei Luís XVI ter sido deposto), onde deixou ainda mais claro seu extremismo político, conclamando ações violentas contra o grupo opositor constituído pelos girondinos, aos quais rotulava "inimigos do povo".

Constantemente enfermo, Marat possuía uma doença de pele rara que lhe provocava manchas com pústulas na pele e uma coceira terrível, hoje conhecida como _dermatitis herpetiformis_. No período final de sua vida, a moléstia o afetava tanto que precisava ficar imergido num banho de sais o dia todo para aliviar os sintomas, passando a trabalhar na própria casa.

No dia 13 de julho de 1793, Marat recebeu em sua residência uma jovem chamada Charlotte Corday, que o procurava alegando ter uma lista de políticos girondinos que haviam fugido diante da perseguição jacobina. Charlotte era, na verdade, uma apoiadora dos girondinos, e assassinou Marat em sua banheira enterrando uma faca de cozinha pouco abaixo de sua clavícula direita, rompendo-lhe a artéria carótida. A jovem foi presa no local do crime e, condenada à morte, executada na guilhotina quatro dias depois. Durante seu julgamento, alegou ter matado Marat para poupar cem mil vidas, devido às perseguições violentas fomentadas pelo político.

A partir desse momento, Marat teve sua imagem convertida na de um mártir da Revolução, morto lutando pelos ideais da República. Sua imagem ficou imortalizada de diversas maneiras, mas principalmente pelo famoso quadro pintado por Jacques-Louis Davi, "A Morte de Marat", uma das obras-primas do estilo neoclássico.

 


End file.
